


A little too late.

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, time skip hinata, time skip kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: 5 years,3 months,15 days.That's how long Kageyama have been wanting to tell Hinata how he truly felt. But now it was too late.---.Or the one where Kageyama tries so hard to confess to Hinata, but realizes he might have just missed his chance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	A little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this inspired by the drawings of @/carrotsprout_ on Twitter, you should really check their drawings out, they're amazing. This one-shot is based during the time skip part of the Manga, so keep that in mind!
> 
> That being said, I really hope you like it!

_Some chilly October Night (Present time)_

He had left the dinner party earlier, saying some vague excuse about how tired he was, and that he had to train early the next morning. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere at the restaurant when he said he was leaving, but he didn't stop to pay too much attention to it.

It wasn't a good idea to see them all again, to be honest, he would've declined if it wasn't for Hinata. He wanted to see his old volleyball partner so badly, he pushed himself to go get together with everyone else.

And oh, how that turned out.

"Hey, Kageyama!"

Tobio stopped, turning around to see Suga jogging up to him, a half-smile on his face. "God, you do walk fast," Suga took a few seconds to recover his breath and put a hand on Tobio's shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's okay, I'm just walking home." Kageyama replied, gesturing down the street, "I live nearby, you know."

"Still, it's late for you to be walking alone. I'll join you, I was just leaving the reunion anyways too."

Kageyama didn't have time to deny the offer, since his senpai had already resumed walking, completely ignoring how tense Tobio was. He shook his head, and went along as well, completely silent.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his old volleyball team. He had a great time in high school with them and still kept touch with everyone through the group chat. 

But there was something about being all together one more time, all of them, including Hinata, that just made his heart feel heavy. 

"Why was Atsumu at the reunion?" Kageyama asked, finally breaking the silence between the two. "He's not from Karasuno."

"Huh?" Suga turned to look at him for a moment, seemingly confused by the question. "Well, not everyone there was from Karasuno, you know? Ennoshita's girlfriend used to go to Nekoma."

"That's... That's not what I meant."

Suga suddenly stopped, completely turning around to face Kageyama now.

"What do you mean? Hinata didn't tell you?"

But Kageyama wasn't listening anymore. 

His hands had suddenly run cold, and his stomach dropped, making it feel like the whole world stopped for just a second, and he couldn't focus on anything but trying to control himself.

—-.

_5 years before._

"That was awesome!" Hinata said, for the fifth time in less than an hour. "I can't believe we really pulled that off."

After a huge fight and weeks of training both together, and separately, they finally were able to pull off their new quick attack in a match. 

Sure, it was in a practice match against Fukurodani, but the feeling of seeing their efforts finally paid off, was something that struck them both. So much so, they were still talking about it on the bus back home.

Of course, Kageyama wasn't about to show Hinata how excited _he_ still was.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied, resting his head against the seat and closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep. 

Since the moment they managed to show off their new trick, all the tension that had been building up between the two finally disappeared. Kageyama hadn't really noticed before, but fighting with Hinata and not talking to him for weeks made him feel... _Empty_.

It's true that Hinata always did most of the talking between them, but Kageyama didn't mind listening. That's the thing most people didn't know about them: They understood each other just as they were.

Kageyama didn't need to talk all the time to let Hinata know what he was thinking, or how he was feeling, they just had a great connection both in and outside the court. And he was happy to have that back. 

Tobio could feel his heart skip a beat when the sudden realization that he was actually happy to have his partner back struck him.

To have Hinata sitting next to him on the bus again, not awkwardness between them anymore. 

"You know..." Hinata's murmur cut through his thoughts, his voice low to not wake him–or the others– up. "I'm glad to have you back, Kags."

Kageyama tensed up at the words, not knowing whether to continue faking he was sleeping or to open his eyes. His heart started beating like crazy, his senses tuned to the max, suddenly being hiper-aware of the redhead sitting next to him.

But before he knew it, he felt Hinata shift in his seat, his face almost touching his shoulder, and the soft sound of snoring coming next to him. Hinata had already fallen asleep, just like that.

Kageyama let out a big breath and relaxed back into the seat. He could deal with his new uncovered feelings another day.

—-.

Two years had passed since Kageyama realized how he felt about Hinata. They were now on their final year of high school, and he hadn't been able to confess his feelings yet.

He had wanted to, so desperately, but every single time he tried to tell Hinata he loved him, the same thought came to his mind.

_"You're being selfish."_

And every time, Kageyama withdraw just a little bit more, pushing the moment off yet again. 

If he told Hinata how he truly felt, he could ruin the bond their team had been building up since they were first years. What if Hinata didn't feel the same way about him? What if things being awkward between the two of them threw off the whole team's vibe?

Everyone on the team was important, but the relationship between the setter and the main spiker was something precious to everyone. Messing that up wasn't the right thing to do.

So years passed, and Kageyama contented himself with knowing Hinata was _there_.

He learned to appreciate the hot summer afternoons where Hinata would buy both of them ice-cream after practice.

He learned to treasure the training camps with him, the stupid fights whenever Hinata missed a serve, and the endless time they race each other to the gym like they did the very first time.

Slowly, but steady, Kageyama had pressed his feelings back, convincing himself the right time would come to tell Hinata the truth and everything would work out just fine. They would graduate, and Kageyama would finally be able to confess without having to think about ruining the team.

Or so he thought, until Hinata told him he was planning to go to Brazil after graduation came.

"Kageyama? Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata's voice brought him back, the redhead looking concerned. "Are you okay? Your finger is bleeding."

They were in the team room after practice. Everyone had already changed, and Yamaguchi had let Hinata with the keys to lock up the place when they were done. It was hot outside, and everyone was feeling tired after practice. But that wasn't the reason Tobio felt so off.

Kageyama noticed his index finger was bleeding from where he accidentally cut himself while trimming down his nail.

"Let me see," Hinata grabbed his hand, examining it closely. He felt his palm tingle in the place the redhead was touching him. "It's just a little cut, let me grab the-"

"I'm okay," Kageyama snapped back, letting his hand off of Hinata's grip. "Just pass me the first aid kit, I'll do it myself."

Hinata didn't say anything, just passed him the kit and resumed to going back to change his clothes. The tension building up between them once more.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kageyama asked, eyes fixed on his finger while he taped it with medical tape to stop the bleeding. "Why didn't you talk to me about leaving to Brazil before?"

"I tried to," Hinata replied, zipping up his jacket and turning around to see Tobio. He wanted him to look up and meet his eyes so badly, but the blue-eyed didn't match his gaze. "I told everyone at dinner the other day, but you didn't go. You never do."

Kageyama clenched his jaw, looking up to Hinata. He didn't know why, but he looked genuinely hurt. 

"So you decided to just wait until the last minute to tell me? Just because I missed some stupid dinner?" He wanted to say more, he wanted to scream at Hinata, to tell him he deserved better than that. But he couldn't bring himself to it.

"No. I tried to tell you before that, but you couldn't hang out after practice, and kept turning down my invitations every time because you were busy." Hinata replied, all the anger built inside him suddenly leaving his body, leaving him empty. "I just... I don't know what you expect from me anymore, Kags."

He didn't wait for a replied back, instead, he grabbed his bag and tossed the keys to Kageyama. "Lock up when you're done." 

The door slammed shut, leaving Kageyama alone in the room. His chest heavy. He had waited years to tell Hinata he loved him, _years_ , and it was now too late.

\----.

_Somewhere in between._

Kageyama was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed, bringing him back to reality. He slowly stretched out, looking for his phone across the bed until he grabbed it. A text from Hinata lighting up the screen.

Hinata: _Hey tiredyama-kun, how was practice today?_

It was midnight in Japan, which meant it was bright and sunny back in Brazil. Kageyama left out a laugh, Hinata still had zero concern about time differences.

_Kageyama: same as yesterday. How's Brazil going for you?_

To his surprised, Hinata replied right away.

Hinata: _You wouldn't believe how hot and sunny it's in here every.single.day!_ _I think you'd really like it._

_Kageyama: With you there? No thanks._

_Hinata: Shut up, idiot. Would it kill you to be nice for once in your life?_

_Kageyama: Yes._

_Hinata: I figured._

_Hinata: I have to go back to practice now. Have a match in a couple of minutes! I'll text you tomorrow._

_Kageyama: Okay. Make sure you go to the bathroom first ;)._

Kageyama let out a soft laugh and put the phone aside. Ever since that day Hinata told him he was leaving, things were awful between the two of them pretty much until graduation day. But somehow, they had managed to get back to talking.

And now, with Hinata on the other side of the world, Kageyama had found himself texting Hinata almost every day. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was glad to know about him again.

\----.

_Almost eleven months ago._

"See you tomorrow!" Tobio shouted, exciting the gym after a whole afternoon of volleyball practice.

He loved days like this, where he could spend every moment playing volleyball without having to think about anything else. It was the only thing that gave him peace and shut down his feelings for a while.

That was until his phone buzzed, and without even having to look at the screen, he could know who was texting him.

Hinata: _Hey Kageyama, guess what?_

Kageyama: _What happened now, tangerine?_

Hinata: _Shut up._

Hinata: _I'm coming home for the holidays!_

Kageyama's heart started racing all of the sudden, his eyes re-reading those last words again and again as if he was too afraid the message was going to disappear any moment.

_I'm coming home for the holidays._

How many years have been since he last saw Hinata? Two years now? He hadn't seen his old volleyball partner for so long, that if it wasn't for the constant pictures Hinata sent him of him in Brazil, he could have already forgotten his face.

But now, after so long, he was going to see him. This was his chance to finally confess up to him, to tell Hinata everything he had been feeling since that day on the bus back home from training camp.

Kageyama: _Well, it was about damn time._

—-.

_22 of December, 11:30 AM._

Kageyama: _Did you get home safely? *sent thirty minutes ago*_

He stared at the unred message on his phone for a couple of seconds as if re-reading it for the fourth time would make Hinata magically text back.

Today was the day he was coming home. Finally, after almost two years away, Hinata was coming home for the holidays. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and quickly ran his hands through his jeans to make them stop sweating. Tobio was 21 years old now, but somehow still felt like a little teenager whenever he thought about Hinata.

When the redhead had told him his itinerary, he wanted to go picking him up from the airport himself. But sadly, he still had practice to do, even during the holidays, so they just agreed to meet up that night.

Kageyama felt his phone buzzed and immediately took it out, reading the message with a smile on his face.

Hinata: _I'm home! The flight was exhausting, over 24 hours._

Hinata: _I'm going to take a long nap now._

Hinata: _Plan's still up for tonight?_

Kageyama: _Yup, see you tonight._

\---.

_22 of December, 10:00 PM_

After so many years, he had expected his feelings to calm down a bit, he expected his heart not to race uncontrollably whenever Hinata was around, and yet, the moment he laid eyes on him, it felt like the world gain full colour again.

Standing in the entrance of the restaurant, eyes frantically looking for him, there was Hinata. He looked taller now, and his skin wasn't pale anymore, but rather tanned. Extremely fitting his new gain muscles.

He wasn't the same kid Kageyama knew anymore. 

And yet, when Hinata recognized him amongst the crowded restaurant, his eyes lighted up, and for a moment, they were the same two teenagers they've always been.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, making it through the tables until he made it where Tobio was seated. 

He instantly stood up, getting ready to greet him back, but before he knew it, the redhead was already hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you!" Hinata said, arms pressing him.

Tobio forced himself to relax, and hugged him back. Two years had passed, and there was no tension, no awkwardness between them.

"Same to you," Kageyama replied, feeling the emptiness when Hinata let go of the hug and sat in front of him. "You're taller now." 

"Well yeah, what did you expect?" Hinata replied back, a smile on his face. "You've gotten paler, Kags."

"And you've gotten tanned, looking like a real tangerine now." Tobio said, joking around.

The two of them laughed, knowing there were not bad intentions behind any of their words. It feel right being there, talking, joking once more. Kageyama relaxed in his seat, and the night went by without even noticing it.

-.

Before they knew it, the restaurant was about to close off for the night, and they were forced to leave the place. They spent the whole night talking and catching up. They talked about Brazil, about how difficult was to control the ball in the sand. They talked about Tobio, and how the practice with his new team was going.

Hours felt like minutes when they were together. As they walked down the street Kageyama wished he could stop time, just for a second. He knew this moment would be over soon, and the wanted to savour it one more time.

"How long are you staying for?"

Hinata turned his head to the side, looking at him for a couple of seconds before fixing his eyes down the street again. "I'm only staying until new years, and them I'm going to Tokyo for a couple of days." 

"To Tokyo?" Kageyama was taken off by the answer. He just got Hinata back, and he was already leaving in about a week.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with a friend there, and then going back to Brazil to finish training." 

Silence grew between them, and Kageyama could feel his chest sinking. About a week, that's how long he had to gather the confidence and confess to Hinata.

He couldn't let him go without telling him this time, not again, not...

Hinata punched him lightly on his arm, flashing a smile at him. "We still got time to do lots of stuff," He said, as if he could read his mind. "Don't worry, Kags."

Kageyama nodded, and continue walking. Of course Hinata couldn't have a clue of what was going through his head, but he appreciated the reassurance, whether it was on purpose o not.

\--.

The holidays went by with the wind, bringing new years eve with it. Each of them had celebrated with their families, agreeing to get together at Hinata's after midnight. His family had gone to visit the neighbours to join the celebration, so the house was left for the two of them alone.

They were sitting on the floor, Kageyama's legs stretched before him, head a little tipsy from all the liquor both of them had through the night.

"Here, drink this," Hinata offered him a glass of water, plumping down to sit next to him, resting his face on the wall, "It should help clear up your head."

Kageyama drank it, setting the empty cup aside. "Thanks," He said, putting his arms behind his head. "I really shouldn't have drink that much."

"You really never change, do you?" Hinata laughed, shaking his head, "It's new year, you are allowed to drink a little."

"I did change," Kageyama replied back, not sure where he was going on with this, but continuing anyway. "Haven't you noticed?"

Hinata sat up straight, turning his head to look at his ex-volleyball partner. There was a subtle shift between them just now. He couldn't explain it, but they weren't joking anymore.

"Yeah, I did," He replied, his words steady. "We really did change in these past years, didn't we?"

"You didn't" Kageyama replied, looking straight into his fiery eyes. Hinata could physically felt the intense stare. "You're still so... consuming."

It had been a while since Kageyama's word had pierced through him that way, making his body feel tangly inside. How long did he waited for something like this when he was younger? How long did he sticked by Tobio's side on the hopes he would say _something_ , anything?

 _Too long_. Hinata though. It has been too long.

Kageyama didn't wait for a response, instead, he kept talking. "I don't know how to explain it but... You have always been like this" He said, eyes still fixed on him. "You had always drawn me to you, you know?"

Hinata's heart felt as if it was about to jump out. How could he tell him that the one that he had the same effect on him? Kageyama, after so many years, was being honest to Hinata, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I wish I could've told you before..." Kageyama continued, inching closer to Hinata without even noticing he was doing so. "I wish you knew I lo-"

But before he could finish off, Hinata stood up, his face facing the door. "But I have changed, Kags." He slowly murmured, " _We_ had."

A couple of seconds that felt like years weighted them down. A breach already separating them one more time.

"I'm gonna get you more water alright?" Hinata said, trying to sound as light as possible, but the hurt in his voice still remained. "Can't let you go back home like this, Kageyama."

He stormed out of the living room onto the kitchen, doing his very best to control his emotions. If only this moment would've happened before, if only Kageyama had recognized the numerous time Hinata _was_ there, things would have been different.

Hinata wanted to scream, to tell the universe how unfair timing was. He _loved_ Kageyama with every fibre of his being for so long, stuck with him for years, waiting for something, for a sign, for _something_.

And never got anything back.

It was so hurtful, being pushed away by Kageyama, having to stay close to him but not close enough. Highschool was amazing but was also the most conflicted time for him.

So he decided to put physical barriers between him and Kageyama. Of course, he didn't choose to go to Brazil for that, but the fact that the opportunity presented itself felt like a sign.

A sign to move on, to better himself. 

A sign to burry his feelings for good and let his old teammate go on with his life as well.

And he did. And he was happy when he as able to talk to Kageyama as friends once more, not mixed feelings in between. Even when he saw him at the restaurant a couple of nights ago, it felt like just two good friends getting along.

But now that Kageyama had almost confessed his feelings to him, all those emotions were fighting to take control once again, to drown him in them.

But he wasn't that kid from high school madly in love with someone that didn't correspond him anymore.

He was an adult now, and he knew better.

\---.

_January._

Hinata was sitting across the table, his red hair still a little messy for having the baseball cap on for so long. He was talking non-stop about how cool the Skytree was, and the million things he wanted to do tomorrow, and Atsumu couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Wow, wow, you really don't get tired, do ya?" Atsumu said, shaking his head, "You literally just landed here, shouldn't you be more tired?"

Hinata shrugged his shoulders, not being bothered at all by the comment, "It's my first time in Tokyo in years, and I only have a couple of days," He replied, grinning a smile back at him. "Why, don't you wanna come with me?"

"Shut up," Atsumu snapped back, and reached Hinata's hand across the table, squeezing it between his own, "Of course I will. As if I was gonna leave you alone here."

Atsumu hadn't seen Hinata in exactly two years. 

They first met when they had that match at the Nationals back when they were both in high school, and he couldn't help but ask for his number after the match was over. There was something about Hinata that had just sparkle his curiosity, and he couldn't get enough of him ever since that day.

Atsumu started texting Hinata almost every day. First, it was just short conversations about their days, how was practice going, and irrelevant things. But little by little, they started to share more about each other.

Every now and then they would meet up whenever Karasuno travelled for practice matches in Tokyo. It was fun, hanging out with him. Whenever Atsumu was around Hinata he felt like the whole world would just... light up.

And yet, he didn't feel the same way around for a long, long time. Hinata never explicitly told him about his feelings about Kageyama, but somehow he knew it.

There was something about how hurt Hinata would get hurt every time Kageyama shut him out, something about the odd aura that surrounded the two of them when they played together, that bothered Atsumu.

No matter how badly he wanted Hinata, he was always drawn to Kageyama. It went like that almost all through high school, and suddenly, almost seamlessly, things changed.

Atsumu couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the relationship with Hinata towards him changed. They started talking more, being closer to each other. And before he knew it, he confessed to Hinata.

It was a rough start since Hinata was leaving for Brazil soon enough, but they were able to make it work. The long-distance, the time differences; yes, it was hard, but seeing Hinata in front of him now, eyes shining with happiness, it was all worth it.

He still resented Kageyama for all the years he took that away from Atsumu, for how he–with or without knowing so–hurt Hinata.

But now Hinata was there, and in a couple of months more, he would be back for good, and things would be alright.

Atsumu paid the bill and stood up alongside Hinata, exciting the restaurant. He put an arm across Hinata's shoulder and squeezed him closer to him.

"I've missed you, Shouyou." He said his heart content.

"I've missed you too," Hinata replied.

—-.

_That same October Night (Present time)_

_Around a couple of hours before._

Hinata had been officially back home for 4 months now, and they hadn't seen each other except for the official match between their two teams back in July. So of course, when Hinata texted the old Karasuno group chat suggesting a reunion, it took him completely by surprise.

He thought about not going, about ignoring the message. Things between them had been weirdly off since that new year's day at Hinata's house. They still texted each other frequently, but Kageyama felt something was just not... right.

However, he replied to the group chat. He confirmed his assistance, and suddenly, he found himself at Miyagi once again, with his old team, having dinner. 

The thing was, there were more people than he had though. Yes, his old teammates were there, but there were people he didn't know, and some he wished weren't there, like Miya Atsumu.

Kageyama tried so hard to concentrate, to socialize with his friends and enjoy the night, but there was something about Atsumu's presence and how he was always lingering so close to Hinata that made his blood run hot.

Every now and then, he could catch a glance between Hinata and Atsumu, a shared joke no one else seemed to understand. He could sense it, the connection they had. Similar to the one Hinata and himself once had.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Kageyama had murmured, putting on his coat, "I have early practice in the morning."

He stormed out, wanting to walk home alone, or that was until Suga caught up to him. 

Until Suga said the one thing Kageyama didn't want to hear.

"What do you mean? Hinata didn't tell you?" Suga asked, looking confused, "He and Atsumu are dating."

He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest, or how the whole world seemed to go dull the moment Suga said that.

Kageyama couldn't possibly explain to anyone how his heart sank, because he had never felt such a breathtaking emotion before.

And yet, he didn't show any of it. Instead, he looked down the street and started walking again.

"No," Kageyama replied, "he didn't."

After all, he was right, it was a little too late.


End file.
